guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ariyen
User talk:Ariyen/Archive User_talk:Ariyen/Archive1 User talk:Ariyen/Archive2 Makeover Hi Ariyen! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. With the upcoming Guild Wars 2 game I thought it might be a good idea to give the wiki a makeover, including a new color scheme, background, wordmark and mainpage. I know the wiki is now fanfic, so I won't be adding any content, though I think a skin might still be a good idea. If you think it's a good idea as well, please leave me a message on my talk page and I'll get started :)! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) KSC Fanfic Thank you for your kind message. It pleases me greatly that you liked my story. If enough people feel the same, I think I will feel motivated to write another. ^^ Thanks for reading!~ Yeou Longroad 10:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Feel Free to write another. :-) Ariyen 20:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) abusing the e-mail feature This email was sent to you by Ariyen, using the "Email user" function at GuildWars Wikia (http://guildwars.wikia.com). ^oops? "You can't ignore me here." Yes I can, LadyLori at gmail, yes I can: http://email.about.com/od/windowslivehotmailtips/qt/Block_Sender_by_Email_Hotmail.htm I promise you that if you try pulling a stunt like that again, there will be consequences. A F K When Needed 01:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ooo, I'm scared. No, I can send what I feel like I can. It's you whom are ignoring others and "degrading them". Not me. I find you amusing actually. See, you seem to think that whatever you can do is fine and dandy and not "wrong" at all. You think that what I do is wrong. I'm only telling you, what I know, because remember - I am originally GWW editor/user. Not you. Degrading Wynn? She's originally gww staff and helped with the original gww edit. Same with Tanetris, etc. It's sad you tend to try to get what you want. Same with Aqua. It's not about you or Aqua, or who "wins" or what you try to get. It's about community and you both tend to fail. You have come on here (wikia in general) arguing with Mendel and I have to say reading past edits on (wikia - not giving specific wikis). I agreed with him more, than you. Especially on that "unanswers" wiki. To me, I still am trying to get whom you are and I don't quite get why suddenly you're trying to be mr. bossy. Chill. I do like some of your "greetings" with long words, etc. But meaningless is meaning less and if I feel like contacting you on a variety of things. I can. The abuse is in which one is being negative, and calling names, etc.. That's abuse, not general chit-chat. I did the general and quite the opposite of abuse. You forget, I'm not banned here. I've been doing a lot and have support. So what are you coming here to do? Be a "headhunter"? Trying to look for "excuses"? Also, I bragged to Aqua for such a great job. If I didn't ask Red for a different image, nor zesbeer asking anet's input (as suggested by me in gchat). Things would be bleh stll and we'd stil be "arguing". So, if Auron thinks that I can't play nice. He doesn't know me. Nor do you, if you think all I'm doing is causing trouble too. Next time, trust people. Don't try to stalk people all over, just because they inquiry, question, etc. and assume the worse. That's negative and bad bad manners. I <3 some of what you do, but sometimes I feel that if one or two just back out and really think and let things fall to place some times... Less complications. As I said, less is more and this new design is far better than the other that had 6,000 or so characters more in it. So, whatever Auron said? he just bought the troll-bait that I laid off in there. He didn't pay any attention to you attacking me as a user calling me a "headhunter" and being degrading, as you did Wynn. Sure Tan noticed you doing that to him, but he's tollerant. Oh, "Ariyen, you're more guilty than Aqua of every single accusation you levelled at him." LOL. I had to laugh. I didn't ACCUSE him of a damn thing, There's a difference between questioning, trying to understand things and ACCUSING. Get it right and show proof - if you want to claim i'm "more guilty". You fail to realize that EVERYONE is innocent until proven guilty and NO ONE was guity of a god-damn thing. Seriously, that's an accusation yourself, on his talk page and had been best left alone, but you just trolled that conversation. Secondly, here's my first and finally warning on here to you. If you bring information, especially non general chit chat or is threatening in any way (as your post could imply)? I will email wikia on what to do with you first, before I make a judgement call. So, I'm not going to abuse my powers , ever. Not like Mendel did. I will email the other b-crats as well and get their call - least of all the actives. Thank you and please, either email me if you want to make it "personal" or leave me alone. I'm tired of you trying to hunt up "excuses". I'm not mendel. I don't play your petty games, not even here. So, I've defended myself. Posted this on my talk as well as your's. If you have a "personal" problem, handle it privately via pm and discuss it out. Trying to use excuses, as you just did, is a chidish game. I like talking with some one on one via pms. To discuss things out, instead of doing childish games. So, want to play? Or you want to act mature? Your choice. I'm only "mean and nasty", when one "threatens" to do things that I know for a fact I've not broken any "rules" or abused any "system" over. This is me - I prefer content talk publicly, making a friend or personal talk privately. It's how I roll. I don't make "calls" when I'm personally involved, cause I know it's personal judgment and not professional judgment. I wanted to be a friend, you missed that in the email. Else you'd understood that I was trying to be friendly, kind, etc. instead of hostile, assuming false stuff, etc. that so many want to point a finger at w/out facts or w/out any back up at all. Personally, that's personal judgement to accuse w/out showing and to claim the other isn't doing the same, when there's links or described proof (easy enough to find if one looked). It's professional judgement, when one doesn't make it personal at all, isn't personally involved and can settle a "dispute". I do believe you have much to learn - to establish the difference between what's good and right for the community and what's good and right for you (and what you'd like). You may have had some knowledge and experience, but your recent actions show differently. I don't mind one bit to post this here. At least people can see me for me, realize who I am and that I'm not one who wants to be disruptive, etc. but helpful, to question when I get puzzled/confused, to try to understand. Nothing wrong with those things. Except, we have those who want to claim it's "disruptive". If one can point to me on how a discussion can be disruptive and attacks, instead of looking at how one had forumed the questions, etc., and assuming good faith. At the differences, fine. Imo, disruptive is name calling, bad languages, selfish, non questioning, no proposals, no suggestions. Instead, it's "I wnat this my way", "I want this published now". See? that's imo disruptive and not community consensus. Disruptive is also archiving discussions rather quickly as well so it makes it harder for many to keep track of discussions or derailing discussions off the topic. Yes, I have had been at fault for archiving quickly, or derail topics. However, we learn and many need to learn and accept that people DO learn and not everything is black and white or the way they may assume, by not really reading anything. I've noticed you don't read things, how? You wouldn't have been here posting. You'd read it and chatted via that, even done as another one or two - ask me to stop. I've had to ask one on gww to stop emailing me - one who claimed I was using the email this use function, when I didn't. He had my email. he just tried to "manipulate'. yes, I got nasty to him and another. The other was on my yahoo getting "personal" wanting to do "things" that, well imo isn't nice or right. He wanted "***", I trashed those emails and blocked him. They started the emails, not me. I'm not "perfect", I'm not always "Innocent". At the same time, I'm not always guilty. :I asked you to revert, because it was a proposal that was in discussion. That - you clearly didn't see, nor the template News. As said above and I told to another. The template could have been edited. It had in the past w/out discussion or consensus. It's not a "major change", but a helpful one. They just wanted to use a different template, confuse people, instead of being bold. Their own fault. So, now that you've read this "story" as no doubt you'll assume it to be and not believe a word. I leave you with this: I can give examples, but I feel you could think of some too. Here's something to ponder on, If you had a pile of wanted shits, that were folded ironed, etc. and you go through them, putting them away. What would happen if you found a dirty one that needed cleaning? The needs in the end out-weigh the wants, but makes it harder to deal with things. While trying to solve things and organizing fixing the needs, would you still have what you want. In so many words, pushing for what you want and not waiting for it to "settle" or be "as good as it can get" to completion - is that any way to do? Sure, it's nice to thank someone for what you want. However, showing your personal, "i want", side can lead to people thinking, "this guy is selfish." If shown that in real life, could be harder to be with someone that'd wonder if you'd actually love them, instead of just wanting them. I've been with people in real life that were selfish, even in a relationship with one... I cared about him, him me, but his selfish wanting actions scared me. I couldn't hardly talk to friends without "jealousy". So, all i'm saying is, chill with the "I want", and wait, cause there are those that can come to a mutual agreement amoung people and help everyone get what they'd "like to see", while appealing to the others. I think Aqua just did that. after the Stephane's comments from the staff, etc. involved and the new image, etc. Only thing now needing fixed is the template news and then smooth sailling. It didn't need anything "selfish" or "pushing". Long, but hope you can get my point. Also, don't forget, "either email me if you want to make it "personal" or leave me alone. " Ariyen 07:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there I'd apreciate it if you don't bring matters of one wiki into another. If those matters got you banned on that wiki, then tough luck, drop it. Don't keep pressing matters over mail etc. Thank you for the understanding. I think you need some time to cool off, lay off AFK, so please respect the cooldown block, thank you. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading! P.S.:Also if you are to busy to edit there may we become affilates?Reviewportal77 20:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC)